Countdown
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin kamar mandi laki-laki SMA Seidou, Sawamura Eijun menyadari hitungan mundur untuknya telah dimulai. [Miyu/Sawa. AU.]


(1)

Terkadang, Miyuki Kazuya melihat Sawamura Eijun dengan ekspresi yang sangat tidak cocok dengan sifatnya. Seolah retak, wajahnya kelam dan pucat, manik emasnya kosong dan keruh, bibirnya kering dan ekspresinya terlihat luar biasa lelah. Aneh bagaimana anggota tim yang lain sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, tetapi seorang kapten selalu mengamati kondisi anggotanya dengan baik.

"Sawamura?"

Lalu seperti melukis mahakarya, boneka porselen usang yang dipoles sedemikian rupa dalam sekejap; ekspresi lelah dan kelamnya hilang, warna pucat kulitnya disapu krem bersemburat merah muda. Dengan ekspresi bodoh-nan-ceria miliknya, Sawamura Eijun seolah berubah dalam sekejap. Seolah bintang masuk ke dalam kedua manik emasnya, mereka berbinar—tidak ada jejak manik kelam redup dan kosong yang ia lihat sesaat yang lalu.

"Ada apa, Miyuki Kazuya?"

Manik oranye Miyuki melebar tanpa sadar. Miyuki Kazuya tidak bisa menilai ekspresi penuh determinasi yang ia lihat di depannya ini nyata atau tidak.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ace of Diamond by Terajima Yuuji**_

 _ **Countdown by Revantio**_

 _ **Warnings: OOCs, Death Character, Light MiyuSawa, angsa-angsaan(?)**_

.

.

.

(2)

Miyuki tidak bisa bilang kalau hal itu tidak mengganggunya.

Bagaimana Sawamura bisa berubah dalam sekejap, bagaimana orang lain bahkan pelatih sekalipun tidak sadar akan hal tersebut, bagaimana ia masih bisa berteriak dan tertawa berisik seperti biasanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan semua itu ketika ekspresi kelamnya tempo hari terasa jauh lebih nyata? Bagaimana mungkin juga hanya Miyuki yang menyadarinya?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SAWAMURAAAA?!"

Suara benturan membangunkan Miyuki dari lamunannya sore itu, dan saat ia menoleh melihat sumber suara, Kuramachi dan Sawamura menyambutnya. Kuramachi terlihat murka (tidak sungguhan murka; ia hanya sebal sebenarnya) sambil membawa keranjang penuh bola dengan Sawamura yang terduduk di atas tanah, keranjang bola di sampingnya dan bola-bola _baseball_ putih berhamburan dimana-mana.

"ADUH! KENAPA AKU DITENDANG?!"

"SIAPA SURUH TERSANDUNG, HAH?! BAKAMURA!"

Kekehan bahkan suara tawa keras mulai terdengar di sekitar mereka—jelas sekali anggota tim yang lain menikmati kecerobohan Sawamura kali ini. Dan mungkin Miyuki juga akan menikmatinya, kalau saja ia tidak menangkap retakan yang sama seperti tempo lalu. Gigi yang digertakan, tangan yang dikepal, kulit sepucat kertas dan ekspresi kelelahan (dan apa itu amarah?) di sana, tanpa pikir panjang kakinya melangkah menuju si junior. Miyuki tidak bisa melihat kedua manik emas Sawamura (ia tidak berani) yang tampak tertutupi helaian rambutnya, dan beruntunglah ia karena kalau sampai Miyuki melihatnya, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa memasang senyuman asimetris dan mengeluarkan ejekan,

"Ceroboh sekali kau, Bakamura."

Dan saat si _brunette_ mengangkat kepalanya, lagi-lagi Miyuki harus menahan napasnya—mahakarya kembali dilukis di depan matanya; semburat merah kembali ke pipinya, manik emas berbinar seolah menyimpan cahaya tiada akhir, dan ekspresi marahnya hampir membuat Miyuki ingin mencubiti pipi si junior.

"Diam kau, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Sebuah kekehan terdengar, "aku ini _senpai_ mu, tahu? Sopanlah sedikit! Atau kau tidak mau kubantu?"

"Ap—" Entahlah wajah itu merah karena marah atau malu meminta bantuan, mungkin dua-duanya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Pergi sana!"

"Benar ya?"

"IYA! Kau berisik, Miyuki!"

"Benar mau memungut semua itu sendiri?"

Miyuki menunjuk bola-bola _baseball_ yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, lalu yang ada di kolong lemari (sepertinya tersangkut di sana) dan ia pun terbahak saat melihat ekspresi kaget plus bodoh Sawamura saat menyadarinya,

"SIALAN KAU, MIYUKI KAZUYA! KALAU TIDAK MAU MEMBANTU JANGAN TERTAWA!"

Tawanya berhenti, dan senyum sedihnya terukir diam-diam saat Sawamura berbalik. Sebetulnya, yang mana Sawamura Eijun yang asli? Sebetulnya, apakah yang tadi menunjukkan ekspresi imut favoritnya itu benar-benar Sawamura?

Miyuki tidak bisa percaya dengan instingnya lagi.

.

.

(3)

"BAKAMURA! KENAPA KAU JATUH LAGI?!"

Manik oranye Miyuki melirik sumber suara, dan Sawamura yang terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya adalah apa yang ia tangkap.

"MAAFKAN AKU _SENPAI_! LEMPAR SEKALI LAGI BOLANYA! KALI INI PASTI KUTANGKAP!"

"BODOH! JANGAN BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU!"

"ADUH!"

Pandangan Miyuki kembali terarah ke depan dan— _Oops_. Hampir saja _pitching_ Furuya gagal ditangkapnya.

" _Nice Ball_!"

Sawamura yang akhir-akhir sering jatuh tidak mungkin cukup untuk mengacaukan konsentrasinya dalam pertandingan, 'kan?

.

.

(4)

 _Inning_ ke empat, pertandingan latihan antara tim utama dan tim cadangan.

Sementara Miyuki merasakan betapa teriknya siang itu dan mengirimkan kode agar Sawamura di _mound_ sana memberinya sebuah _fast ball_ , Sawamura mengangguk mengerti sambil menarik topinya turun dan mulai mengangkat kakinya tinggi. Bola di genggaman tangan kirinya tertutup _mitt_ cokelat di tangan kanan.

Tapi ia berhenti.

Spektrum oranye Miyuki mengamati bagaimana Sawamura kaku terdiam dalam pose itu sebelum ia oleng, kedua kakinya kembali memijak tanah, bola terlepas begitu saja dari tangan kirinya. Tanpa berkata ' _Time Out_!' pada wasit ia berlari menghampiri si _junior_ , melepas _helm_ -nya seketika, mencengkram lengan Sawamura dan hanya bisa melihat bagaimana si _brunette_ melewati batasan _retak_ yang diam-diam ia buat.

"Sawamura? Sawamura!"

Dengan jari-jemari tangan kiri meremas helai cokelat milik sendiri, manik emas keruh yang menyipit gigi bergemeletuk menahan sakit dan keringat yang mengucur turun dari dahi, Miyuki tidak bisa bilang kalau ia tidak takut si junior akan _hancur_. Anggota tim lain yang mulai berdatangan telah mengelilingi mereka tapi Miyuki tidak peduli. Cengkramannya mengerat dan tubuh Sawamura ia guncang sekenanya.

"Sawamura!"

Tapi ia bahkan tampak seperti tidak mendengar.

"Sawamura!"

Dan tampak seperti tidak melihat. Manik emasnya bergerak liar seolah ingin melihat sesuatu tapi apa?

"Sawamura!"

Erangan kesakitan yang dikeluarkannya tidak membantu. Pun tubuhnya yang gemetar rapuh di bawah cengkraman Miyuki.

"EIJUN!"

Dan di detik itu, Sawamura berhenti gemetar. Jemarinya berhenti meremas rambut. Pandangannya sepenuhnya tertuju ke tanah dan saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, Miyuki menggertakan giginya.

"Miyuki Kazuya? Haruicchi? Geh, _Onii-san_ juga ada—?! Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?! Pertandingannya bagaimana?!"

"BAAKAMURAAAAA!"

"ADUH! KENAPA AKU DITENDANG, _ONII-SAN_?! AKU SALAH APA?!"

"Seharusnya kami lho yang bertanya 'kenapa,' Eijun-kun," Haruichi berkata, "kau berhenti saat akan melempar, memegangi kepalamu, kesakitan. Kau tidak apa-apa, Eijun-kun?"

Sawamura mengerjap mendengarnya, lalu tertawa hambar. Tawa kosong, pikir Miyuki. Sementara omelan dan permintaan maaf terdengar simpang siur di sekitarnya, Miyuki hanya terdiam. Tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar. Lagi-lagi, ekspresi kelamnya hilang begitu saja dalam sekejap.

"Bakamura, dimana kepalamu sempat terbentur sampai bisa seperti tadi? Kau tidak jadi semakin bodoh, kan?"

"APA KAU BILANG, MIYUKI KAZUYA?!"

Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih juga pada Tuhan yang memberinya refleks memasang topeng untuk menutupi apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya.

.

.

(5)

"Eijun-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Miyuki menoleh, melihat Haruichi yang menepuk-nepuk punggung Sawamura yang berwajah pucat. Tapi bukan ekspresi yang sama seperti saat ia mulai retak. Tidak, ekspresi yang ini jelas ekspresi biasa Sawamura—ekspresi bodoh sekaligus imut yang ia pasang saat sedang mual, atau menahan sakit perut, atau menahan muntah.

Dan sesaat kemudian kedua pipi si _brunette_ sudah menggembung, seperti tupai yang menahan kacang di dalam mulut—dan ia pun berlari ke kamar mandi.

Pada sisa jam latihan setelah itu, Miyuki tidak melihat lagi Sawamura dimanapun.

.

.

(6)

Frekuensinya bertambah.

Haruichi dan Kuramachi mulai menyadarinya juga, bagaimana kulit sawamura akan terlihat pucat dan ekspresinya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Terkadang kesakitan, di saat yang lain amarah. Miyuki memperhatikan bagaimana ketika Sawamura memoles dirinya sendiri di depan mereka, ekspresi bingung bercampur lega mereka tunjukkan pada Sawamura. Dan esoknya keduanya lupa. Seolah tidak ada Sawamura yang kemarin mereka lihat. Seolah ingatannya hilang, bagai mimpi hilang di pagi hari.

Tapi berbeda dengan mereka, Miyuki tidak bisa lupa.

Frekuensi yang bertambah berarti keadaan yang memburuk. Namun masalahnya adalah, Miyuki tidak mengerti keadaan apa yang dihadapi Sawamura. Menanyakan pada Haruichi dan Furuya tidak menghasilkan apapun. Pun pelatih menolak berkomentar apapun mengenai Sawamura yang kian hari semakin ceroboh.

 _Kenapa kau tidak mau bicara?_

Miyuki menggertakkan giginya. Saat ia menarik dan menggenggam telapak tangan Sawamura, saat bergaris-garis bekas luka goresan tampak di pegelangan tangan Sawamura, saat Miyuki menuntut jawaban. Saat Miyuki mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sawamura.

"Aduh—SAKIT! Miyuki Kazuya, lepas!"

Sawamura mengepalkan satu tangannya dengan keras.

Saat ia menarik balik tangannya dan Miyuki tidak mau melepas. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu dan Sawamura sadar betapa kedua netra oranye Miyuki memantulkan kecewa, rasa sakit, dan amarah di saat yang bersamaan. Lalu Sawamura memilih menyerah memberontak, sama seperti dirinya yang menyerah berbohong dan memilih menunjukkan betapa lelah dan pucat ia sebenarnya di depan Miyuki.

Dan hal itu cukup untuk melepas genggaman baja Miyuki.

Sawamura berbalik tanpa penjelasan. Langkahnya menggema meninggalkan Miyuki, yang masih terdiam mengepalkan tangan menggertakan gigi menunggu penjelasan yang tak kunjung diberikan.

 _Kau tidak cukup berarti untuk mendapat penjelasan._

 _._

 _._

(7)

Mereka menyadari tegangan hubungan antara si kapten berkacamata dengan si _pitcher_ unik, tapi memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apapun. Karena selain Miyuki yang berhenti mengobrol dengan Sawamura dan bagaimana Sawamura selalu berusaha menghindari Miyuki, kegiatan rutin tim tetap berjalan dengan lancar. Memang, Sawamura menjadi lebih kalem (dan lebih ceroboh, juga lebih sering sakit kepala dan undur diri ke UKS) dari biasanya, tapi mereka semua menganggap itu karena Sawamura pundung akibat hasil ujiannya yang buruk.

Tetapi Miyuki tahu ada yang salah. Dan tidak mengetahui _apa_ yang salah membuat Miyuki semakin muak setiap harinya. Fakta bahwa Sawamura semakin hari semakin _hancur_ , dan bahwa ia tidak mau memberitahunya pun tidak membantu sama sekali.

Sawamura itu penting untuk Seidou. Untuk tim SMA mereka. Untuk _dirinya_. Dan sebagai kapten ia berhak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan anggotanya. Berhak untuk mendapat penjelasan soal goresan-goresan merah yang semakin banyak di pergelangan tangan kanan dan kirinya. Berhak untuk tahu penyebab retaknya orang yang ia sayangi.

"I-ini—?! Tidak apa-apa, Haruicchi! Kemarin aku mencoba mengupas—engg, pisang dengan pisau dan tidak sengaja teriris!"

"...Tapi lukamu banyak begitu, Eijun-kun?"

"Iya, karena aku mencobanya berkali-kali! Pisaunya agak licin juga! Hahaha!"

"DASAR KAU JUNIOR BODOH!"

"ADUH, SAKIT, _ONII-SAN_! APA SALAHKU?!"

"MANA ADA YANG MENGUPAS PISANG DENGAN PISAU HAAAHHH?!"

"PISANGNYA LANGKA! KULITNYA KERAS—AAAHH SAKIIITT!"

Dan setelah tawa yang berlalu, topik itu pun ikut berlalu, tidak pernah terangkat lagi ke permukaan. Tapi Miyuki menolak untuk melupakannya. Ia berusaha mencari tahu, bahkan dengan tindakan ekstrim; diam-diam mengambil kunci kamar Sawamura dan berdalih ingin meminjam sesuatu, Miyuki melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Amplop cokelat di atas meja berisi hasil tes _rontgen_ , dan manik emas Sawamura membelalak saat melihat sang kapten membacanya.

.

.

(8)

"Sejak kapan?"

Sawamura tidak menatap balik netra oranye itu. Ia tidak mau. Tetapi Miyuki tidak menyerah, dan jari jemarinya yang meremas kertas di genggamannya bukanlah pertanda baik.

(Dan detik demi detik berlalu, mereka tetap berada di sana, tanpa melangkah kemanapun, Sawamura yang menolak menatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca dan Miyuki yang menunggu dan menuntut jawaban dengan manik oranye penuh amarah.)

Sawamura masih tidak bisa memberanikan diri melihat saat ia mendengar helaan napas panjang Miyuki.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Suaranya hampir berbisik, hampir terdengar seperti tangis. Amplop itu ditaruh kembali ke atas meja tanpa suara, seperti langkahnya yang ringan tanpa suara saat mendekati Sawamura. Si _brunette_ mengharapkan tonjokan dari si _raven_ , atau cacian, hinaan, seperti apa yang berhak ia dapatkan ketika membohongi seseorang yang paling menyayangimu kedua setelah keluargamu.

Tapi sebuah pelukanlah yang justru ia terima.

Pelukan yang terasa luar biasa hangat, sampai bahkan kedua tangannya yang kebas dan mati rasa terangkat tanpa sadar untuk membalasnya.

Miyuki Kazuya merasakan tangis, tubuh lemas gemetar rapuh dalam pelukannya dan _'maafkan aku, Kazuya, maafkan aku,'_ diselingi tangis mengisi telinganya.

.

.

(8.5)

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Eijun?"

Miyuki mengulang dan Sawamura bungkam. Si _ravenette_ masih sabar menunggu, jari jemarinya menyingkirkan helaian cokelat yang menghalangi spektrum emas, dan mengelus pipi pucat itu menggunakan punggung tangannya dengan sentuhan lembut seolah mengelus porselen.

( _Ini_ lah Sawamura yang asli, pikir Miyuki. Pipi pucat tanpa semburat merah dan netra emas yang kelam tetapi berkilau. Segala warna seolah dicabut dari wajahnya tetapi ia masih Sawamura yang ia sayangi, yang bodoh, terlihat kuat dan sekaligus rapuh. Miyuki tidak pernah meminta apapun akhir-akhir ini selain melihat Sawamura yang seperti ini.)

Sawamura menatap lurus Miyuki, lalu menghela napas halus. "Aku tidak suka memikirkan ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di kepalaku."

Kali ini, gantian Miyuki yang menghela napas. "Kau ini benar-benar _idiot_ , Bakamura."

"Apa?!" Sawamura memekik, menatap Miyuki benci. _Kapten_ nya ini, sampai di saat serius begini masih saja— "Aduh!" –Sawamura memegangi dahinya yang disentil oleh Miyuki.

"Kau pikir aku suka mendengarnya?" Nada suara Miyuki berubah serius, "aku juga tidak suka, memikirkan orang yang paling kusayangi menderita kanker otak stadium akhir."

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sawamura, sebelum ia berjengit saat Miyuki menyebut 'sesuatu' itu dengan lancar, seolah itu bukanlah hal yang besar.

"Tapi kalau begini, waktu—" _–mu_ "—kita jadi tinggal sedikit, Bakamura. Kalau kau memberitahu aku lebih awal, aku pasti—" Jeda, Miyuki kesulitan menemukan kata yang ingin ia ucapkan dan Sawamura mengernyit bingung.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka lagi. Apalagi ini," Miyuki mengambil tangan Sawamura dan mengelus perban yang melilit pergelangan tangannya, "Mana ada orang sakit mengiris tangannya sendiri, hah?! Segitu inginnya kau mati, Bakamura?!"

"DIAM KAU, MIYUKI!"

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA DIAM KALAU KAU TERUS MENCOBA BUNUH DIRI?!"

"AKU TIDAK MENCOBA BUNUH DIRI, SIALAN!" Sawamura mengatur napasnya, tangannya menarik kerah baju Miyuki dan mengangkat si kapten berkacamata itu tinggi.

Tatapan mereka bertemu dan konversasi dalam diam ditukar, Sawamura melepas genggamannya. "Kadang tanganku mati rasa, sampai aku tidak tahu apa tanganku masih ada disana." Ujarnya, setengah berbisik, menatap telapak tangan kanannya.

Kedua kelereng emas itu kembali menatap lurus iris Miyuki. "Lalu mereka menjalar ke kaki, dan kadang badan, aku jadi tidak tahu apa aku masih hidup atau tidak."

' _Dan rasa sakit membantuku sadar kalau aku masih hidup.'_

Miyuki ingin berteriak. Ingin menghina alam semesta, menyalahkan seseorang akan apa yang dialami oleh Sawamura. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan hinga ia pantas mendapatkan hal seperti ini? Apa yang pernah Sawamura Eijun perbuat hingga Miyuki harus melihat betapa rapuh dirinya? Mengapa seseorang secerah Sawamura Eijun harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Kenapa harus Sawamura Eijun, dari sekian juta manusia di bumi ini, seseorang yang berharga bagi Miyuki, yang harus mendapatkannya?

Tangan Miyuki terkepal meskipun ekspresinya masih sama. "Tetap saja, aku _tidak suka_ kau melukai dirimu sendiri. Cari cara lain, Bakamura."

"Kau bilang begitu pun aku tidak tahu, Miyuaho! Dan kenapa aku harus menurutimu hanya karena kau tidak suka?!"

Miyuki menyisir rambut hitamnya kebelakang, giginya bergemeletuk, jelas sekali frustrasi. "Coba ingat-ingat saat mati rasamu itu bisa hilang tanpa mengiris tangan sendiri."

Sawamura terdiam, dua iris kuning menatapnya sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk. Gumaman terdengar sementara kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, kedua alis bertautan dan raut serius tanda berpikir.

"Oh!" Kepalan tangan kanan ditaruh di telapak tangan kiri, mulut Sawamura membentuk 'O' sempurna. Sawamura lalu menunjuk Miyuki di depannya, "Tadi saat kau memelukku, tangan dan kakiku mati rasa, tapi langsung hilang begitu saja!"

Tiga puluh detik berlalu hening sebelum Sawamura menyadari apa yang baru ia katakan. Wajahnya memerah sampai telinga sementara Miyuki menyeringai kegirangan.

.

.

(9)

Melihat si kapten berkacamata dengan si _pitcher_ unik saling berpelukan telah menjadi hal lumrah bagi tim _baseball_ Seidou.

Memang, awalnya mereka kaget. Maksudnya, bagaimana tidak kaget, saat di tengah pemanasan tiba-tiba Miyuki menghampiri Sawamura yang sudah berhenti berlari, dan memeluknya begitu saja? Tentu saja, Kuramachi (dan beberapa anggota lain) tidak mau diam saja melihat hal tersebut. Dari mulai melempar sepatu pada Sawamura sampai meneriaki keduanya saat berpelukan (terlalu) mesra, jelas sekali banyak yang tidak terima. Mungkin cemburu, mungkin malu, atau mungkin keduanya.

Tapi lama kelamaan, karena frekuensi mereka berpelukan bertambah, tidak ada lagi yang protes.

Pelatih bahkan pernah menghampiri si kapten saat Sawamura berada dalam pelukannya, dan Miyuki sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu membicarakan strategi permainan dan kondisi anggota tim (sambil menumpu dagunya di puncak kepala Sawamura) kepada si pria berkacamata hitam itu. Anggota-anggota lain hanya bisa bengong dan takjub sendiri melihatnya.

("KOK PELATIH NGGAK PROTES SIH?!"

"Sebenarnya mereka berdua kenapa sih..."

"Kemarin berantem sekarang rujuknya mesra banget...")

Sementara ketika ditanya, Sawamura hanya nyengir, lalu _thumbs-up_ , "PELUKAN KEBERUNTUNGAN DAN KEMENANGAN!"

Dan entah kenapa tidak ada lagi yang bertanya padanya setelah itu. Mungkin apa yang ada di benak mereka semua sama: _Pasti Miyuki/Kapten yang menyuruhnya menjawab begitu_.

" _Time Out_!"

Karena itu, saat Miyuki tiba-tiba meminta _time out_ di tengah pertandingan latihan dengan Inashiro hanya untuk memeluk Sawamura di _mound_ sana, tidak ada anggota Seidou yang heran. Sebal, mungkin iya, berhubung mereka semua tidak terima ada pasangan yang bermesraan di tengah pertandingan, tapi ya itu saja. Mengernyit, nyureng, "Jangan lama-lama!". Tidak ada yang benar-benar protes.

"JANGAN PACARAN DI TENGAH LAPANGAN, SIALAN!"

Yang protes kali ini justru Narumiya Mei, yang mencak-mencak dari deretan pemukul, tampak siap menonjok Miyuki kapan saja ketika si kacamata justru mengeratkan pelukannya mendengar protesan Narumiya. Tidak lupa sebuah seringai ganteng di wajahnya. Sawamura sendiri? Seperti biasa, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bahu Miyuki dan menunggu jari jemarinya kembali normal lagi.

.

.

(10)

Miyuki tahu, cepat atau lambat, Sawamura pasti akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Pelatih! Sawamura—"

Tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau itu akan terjadi secepat ini. Tidak saat ia sedang berdiskusi dengan pelatih dan seorang anggota tim dengan napas tidak teratur menyebut nama Sawamura dengan panik. Tanpa mendengar kelanjutannya, Miyuki memacu langkahnya menuju ruang ganti, mengabaikan sapaan yang ia terima sepanjang jalan.

"Kapten!"

Begitu mendengar 'Kapten' disebut, kerumunan itu membuka jalan untuknya, menunjukkan Sawamura yang mengejang di atas lantai, Kuramachi, Furuya, dan Haruchi memastikan agar si _brunette_ tidak membentur apapun, tapi ekspresi mereka jelas panik. Bahkan Furuya yang biasanya terlihat tenang berkeringat, maniknya melebar panik. Miyuki mengatur napasnya, lalu berjongkok di dekat Sawamura, mengepalkan kedua tangannya melihat Sawamura kejang di depannya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Sawamura."

Miyuki mencoba memanggil, mungkin suaranya terdengar, seperti saat itu, mungkin Sawamura bisa mendengarnya—

"Eijun."

Mungkin suaranya teredam kerumunan, mungkin—

"Ejiun!"

Miyuki benci ketika suaranya terdengar seperti orang frustrasi dan marah, tangannya bergerak menggenggam telapak tangan Sawamura.

"Kapten! Ambulans sudah datang!"

Dan kejang Sawamura pun berhenti begitu saja, bersamaan dengan napasnya yang perlahan semakin melemah.

.

.

(11)

"Miyuki—Kazuya?"

Miyuki masih menggenggam tangan Sawamura dengan erat, bahkan saat yang lebih muda terbangun di atas kasur rumah sakit, bertanya _'kenapa kau ada disini?_ ' dengan tatapan ngantuk dan bingungnya.

Sawamura terbangun. Eijun berbicara dengannya. Manik emasnya masih berbinar. Ia masih bernapas.

Sawamura Eijun belum meninggalkannya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Miyuki?" Sawamura berkata, mengangkat dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di atas kasur rumah sakit, mengernyit tidak suka sekaligus bingung menatap Miyuki di samping tempat tidurnya. "Jangan menangis sambil tersenyum begitu!"

Miyuki terkekeh. "Kenapa memangnya? Ini kan salahmu, Bakamura. Pokoknya nanti kau harus traktir aku ramen setiap hari selama setahun."

"APA KATAMU?! ENAK SAJA! MEMANGNYA AKU SALAH AP—"

"SSSSSSHHHHHHH!"

Sementara Sawamura mengaduh saat seorang suster memukul kepalanya (main-main) dengan gulungan majalah, Miyuki bisa merasakan jari jemari Sawamura yang balik menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

(19)

"Tidak menjalani Kemoterapi? Kenapa?"

" _Sensei_ ," si kakek tersenyum pada wanita berkacamata yang tampak kecewa di depannya, "anda mungkin tidak percaya, tapi Ei-chan-ku sudah mendapat vonis kanker stadium empat sejak tiga tahun lalu. Dia selalu menolak kemoterapi. Katanya itu membuatnya tidak bisa bermain _baseball_." Senyumnya mengembang, "Tuhan menyayangi Ei-chan-ku. Ia bertahan tanpa pengobatan sampai sekarang."

Kedua spektrum jelaga wanita itu membelalak.

"Kalau dia hidup, maka ia hidup. Kalau tidak," jeda, "maka memang sudah saatnya Tuhan mengambilnya."

.

.

(12)

" _Sawamura Eijun akan tetap berada di rumah sakit sampai kondisinya membaik."_

Kata-kata pelatih pagi tadi menggema di kepalanya. Sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit, sore itu, Miyuki berusaha menyingkirkan rasa takut akan melihat Sawamura yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur, napasnya terputus-putus dan tangannya yang hampir dingin. Itu kemarin, Itu sudah berlalu. Sawamura pasti baik-baik saja. Mungkin menonton _tv_ di kamarnya, atau membaca _shoujo manga_. Dia baik-baik saja.

 _Bagaimana kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau saat kau pergi kondisinya memburuk dan saat kau ada di sana Sawamura sudah_ pergi _? Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?_

Miyuki menggertakkan giginya. Meninggalkan Sawamura sendirian, ia memang tidak pernah bisa tenang. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tidak setelah ia melihat Sawamura yang hampir pergi meninggalkannya. Langkahnya dipercepat. Lorong putih rumah sakit terlihat. Permohonan _nonverbal_ diucap— _tolong, Sawamura, tolong, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri—_

"NAH!"

Miyuki menoleh saat mendengar suara itu. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah taman di tengah rumah sakit, dimana ia melihat Sawamura Eijun yang tersenyum (terlalu) lebar sambil menunjuk dirinya, dengan anak-anak kecil di sekitarnya memegang bola-bola berwarna-warni.

"ITU MIYUKI- _NII-SAN_! AYO SEMUANYA LEMPAR BOLA KALIAN PADANYA! PASTI AKAN DIA TANGKAP!"

 _Hah?_

Dan sebelum Miyuki menyadarinya, ia mendapat hujan bola karet warna-warni, disusul suara _'yaaaahhh'_ kecewa bernada tinggi saling bersahut-sahutan. Lalu suara tawa terbahak yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara tawa milik Sawamura Eijun.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menertawai dirinya sendiri dalam diam. Seharusnya ia sadar, pribadi yang mampu menarik perhatian penuhnya seperti Sawamura tidak pernah memenuhi ekspektasinya. Ia selalu melampauinya.

"Baiklah." Miyuki memulai. "Ayo kita main lempar tangkap."

Senyum Miyuki mengembang dan entah kenapa Sawamura merinding melihatnya.

.

.

(13)

"Kazuya, aku tidak mau mati."

Miyuki mengelus punggung tangan Sawamura. "Semua orang pasti akan mati, Bakamura."

Sawamura mengernyit, menatap Miyuki dengan sebal. Bahkan saat kulitnya pucat dan tubuhnya lemas, Sawamura masih terlihat menggemaskan saat marah, Miyuki pikir. Ia terkekeh melihatnya. Hari ini, sudah ketiga kalinya Sawamura sakit kepala dan muntah, kini ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berbaring di atas kasur. Bahkan suaraya pun terdengar rapuh dan lirih, Miyuki sesak mendengarnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sawamura membuang muka.

"Aku tahu." Miyuki cepat membalas, mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sawamura. Menolak menjawab lebih jauh, ia mengangkat tangan Sawamura di genggamannya dan mengecup punggung tangannya lembut, sementara Sawamura jatuh tertidur.

"Aku juga tidak mau kau pergi." Lirihnya, "Jadi jangan pikirkan soal itu lagi, Bakamura."

.

.

(14)

"Memangnya kita pacaran?"

Sawamura penasaran. Haruichi pernah menanyakan soal ini sekali, namun Sawamura hanya mengerjap bingung, tidak bisa menjawab. Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiang penumpu ayunan tempat mereka duduk berseberangan. Menjumpai Sawamura yang mengernyit, menatapnya bingung sekaligus tampak seperti berpikir.

Senyum usilnya mengembang, "Menurutmu?"

"Kalau aku tahu mana mungkin aku bertanya, Ahoyuki!"

"Oh? Sejak kapan kau jadi lebih kreatif membuat panggilan sayang untukku?"

"BERISIK! DAN ITU BUKAN PANGGILAN SAYANG!"

Dan ekspresi wajah Sawamura yang menjadi benci sekaligus sebal (namun tetap menggemaskan) sukses membuat Miyuki terkekeh. Miyuki menggerakkan jemarinya, mengirim kode pada Sawamura yang masih tengsin agar mendekat padanya. Tapi sejak awal posisi mereka memang sudah dekat, jadi Sawamura hanya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mengernyit bingung pada Miyuki.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menarik dagu Sawamura dan mencium bibirnya—sebuah ciuman singkat, tanpa mengandung nafsu, seolah takut Sawamura akan hancur jika ia meminta lebih banyak.

Bahkan ketika ciuman itu dilepas Sawamura masih membelalakkan kedua matanya. Punggung tangan kanannya lalu bergerak menutupi mulut, lalu setengah wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya dan rasa malu yang menggerogoti. Dan astaga, kenapa jantungnya berisik sekali?

Miyuki terkekeh. "Wajahmu merah sekali, Bakamura. Tadi itu ciuman pertamamu ya?"

Dan ekspresi marah yang bercampur malu Sawamura membuatnya tertawa terbahak.

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa?!" Tentu saja, Sawamura menolak menyerah melawan si kacamata berkepribadian jelek di depannya ini.

"Ciumanmu jelek. Amatiran."

"BRENGSEK!"

Di atas ayunan yang berayun itu, Sawamura mengangkat kerah baju Miyuki tinggi-tinggi dan menggucang-guncang si senior tanpa ampun. Sawamura masih tidak mengerti kenapa sulit sekali bagi Miyuki untuk menjawab pertanyaan simpelnya dengan jawaban yang tak kalah simpel seperti 'Iya, kita pacaran.'

(Mungkin itu karena pertanyaan bodoh Sawamura; karena bagaimanapun mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti, walau tanpa konversasi _verbal_ , _'aku menyayangimu'_ tertulis jelas di ekspresi dan perilaku yang ditunjukkan pada satu sama lain. Apakah mereka pacaran? Tidak, kalau menurutmu pacaran dimulai dengan seseorang menyatakan perasaannya pada yang lain secara _verbal_.)

.

.

(15)

"Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi setelah aku mati?"

Miyuki melirik Sawamura dari ujung matanya. Bagaimana kedua manik emas itu melihat jauh ke depan, melewati rintik-rintik hujan di luar bingkai jendela rumah sakit. Menilai dari wajah pucat Sawamura dan bagaimana kedua tangan Sawamura gemetar di tangannya, Miyuki tahu bahwa kedua tangannya lagi-lagi mati rasa. Tetapi Miyuki tidak bisa mendekap Sawamura untuk menjadi remedi baginya, karena yang setengah berbaring di rumah sakit ini terlihat luar biasa rapuh. Sawamura butuh istirahat, sehingga Miyuki tidak berani mengusiknya.

Ia hanya bisa menggenggam kedua tangan si _brunette_ lebih erat, berkata ' _aku ada disini, kau masih hidup,'_ dalam diam. Perlahan jari jempol bergerak mengelus punggung tangannya.

"Hmm," Miyuki bergumam, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sawamura. "Aku tetap latihan, Seidou tetap menang, lalu aku lulus. Tidak banyak yang berubah."

Sawamura memutar kepalanya, mengernyit menatap Miyuki yang tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi sebal si junior.

"Tenang saja, Eijun." Suara halus Miyuki membawa efek obat kantuk bagi Sawamura dan ia bisa merasakan tangan Miyuki yang mengelus rambutnya pelan. Satu kecupan ringan di dahi dan sebuah bisikan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

"Kau hanya perlu tunggu aku _di sana_."

.

.

(16)

"Kazuya, kenapa harus aku?"

Miyuki tidak menjawab, membiarkan air mata menuruni pipi tirus nan pucat dari manik emas Sawamura yang semakin hari terlihat semakin keruh. Suaranya serak dan lirih, satu bulan melewati rawat inap, dua minggu bermain dengan anak-anak, dan sisanya dihabiskan di ruangannya sendiri, dengan Miyuki yang setia menemani.

"Aku tidak tahu, Eijun." Miyuki mengusap air mata dari pipi Eijun dengan lembut, sebuah senyum kecut di wajahnya. "Kenapa, ya, Tuhan sangat menyayangimu?"

Kedua manik emas itu melebar. Detik demi detik berlalu dengan kontak mata yang tak dilepas.

"Miyuki Kazuya? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Hening.

"Kenapa—aku menangis?"

Jarum jam berdetik tiga puluh kali dan Miyuki pergi meninggalkan Sawamura sendiri.

.

.

(17)

Kalau ada saat dimana Miyuki benar-benar merasa Sawamura akan pergi meninggalkannya, maka inilah saatnya.

Malam itu, seperti biasa, Miyuki akan duduk di sofa pengunjung dalam ruangan, menyalin catatan dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan tenang sementara Sawamura duduk di sampingnya, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Miyuki. Tapi Sawamura mengantuk lebih cepat dari biasanya dan Miyuki menyadari hal ini. Maka penanya berhenti bergerak dan lensa oranyenya melirik Sawamura.

"Aku belum selesai, Eijun. Tidurlah duluan."

Miyuki berbisik, dan Sawamura mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

Satu lagi hal yang tidak biasa. Sawamura biasanya akan mengangguk menuruti perintahnya, lalu berjalan sendiri menuju kasur, terlelap. Tapi kali ini ia menolak. Dan hal itu membuat Miyuki terkekeh.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Sawamura bangkit dari posisinya, menatap lurus manik oranye Miyuki sejenak. "Aku paham." Lirihnya, pandangannya dibuang ke arah lain. "Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

Sawamura bungkam.

"Eijun."

Oranye bertemu emas dan Miyuki melihat rasa takut di dalam kedua manik indah itu. "Aku merasa kalau aku tidur, aku tidak akan bangun lagi."

Manik oranye Miyuki membelalak.

"Kazuya, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bangun lagi?"

Lensa emas tergenang air mata, dan Miyuki sesak melihatnya.

Miyuki kesulitan menarik napas saat sebuah suara di dalam kepalanya berbisik, _'Inilah saatnya. Siap atau tidak, relakan dia pergi.'_

.

.

(18)

Mereka berakhir memainkan monooli yang kemarin dibawakan oleh Kuramachi. Katanya, hadiah dari seluruh tim agar Sawamura masih tetap pintar selama di rumah sakit. Tentu saja, Sawamura memprotes tidak terima, tapi senyumnya tetap mengembang lebar saat menyentuh hadiahnya.

Sementara Miyuki menyeringai jahat saat hampir seluruh negara di atas papan monopoli itu menjadi miliknya, Sawamura melotot dan mengernyit benci melihat seringaian Miyuki di depannya. Mereka terus bermain melewati malam, depalan ronde terlewati dengan enam ronde kemenangan untuk Miyuki dan sisanya untuk Sawamura.

Mereka melewati ronde kesembilan saat tubuh lemah Sawamura akhirnya menyerah, kepalanya hampir terantuk meja kalau saja Miyuki tidak sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk _",_ Sawamura berbisik protes dengan nada mengantuk saat Miyuki menggendong tubuhnya _bridal style_ menuju kasurnya.

Miyuki terkekeh halus menjawabnya. "Kata orang yang hampir tidur membentur meja."

Si kapten berkacamata memposisikan Sawamura senyaman mungkin di atas kasur, dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Sawamura, menggenggam tangannya erat. Tapi Sawamura belum juga tertidur. Manik emasnya masih terbuka, menolak menyerah, menatap lurus Miyuki.

"Tidur, Bakamura." Miyuki tersenyum. "Aku masih akan ada disini besok pagi." Jeda, Sawamura masih terjaga. "Bahkan aku masih akan ada disini sampai kau benar-benar _pergi_."

Senyuman Sawamura mengembang. Manik emasnya tertutup. Napasnya melemah dan tangannya semakin dingin.

Batinnya menangis, khayalnya bangkit, sebuah _'Terima kasih, Kazuya. Aku menyayangimu.'_ terdengar jelas dalam kepalanya dan air mata terjatuh begitu saja di atas seprai putih rumah sakit. Satu kecupan selamat tidur dari Miyuki di dahi Sawamura, dan ia memberanikan diri melepas genggamannya dan melangkah ke luar ruangan, mencari seorang suster terdekat.

.

.

(0)

Sawamura Eijun menatap refleksinya sendiri di kamar mandi pria Seidou.

Kulitnya semakin pucat dan bibirnya kehilangan warna. Ia mencoba mengangkat tangannya yang mati rasa, menyisir helaian cokelatnya sendiri halus, dan beberapa helai tercabut begitu saja, tergeletak di telapak tangannya.

Ketik darah mengalir turun dari salah satu lubang hidungnya, Sawamura mengerti, hitungan mundur untuknya telah dimulai.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A/N:

Haiii halo readers, Revantio disini, terjun ke dalam jurang baseball homo karena mbak Anaclyne, Anemoon, dan mbak Mochiizuki mendorong saya kemari /NYALAHIN

Nggak deng boong saya terjun sendiri—karena kepo melihat banyak fanfik Daiya no A di profil oknum-okunum di atas.

Intinya, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, mohon bantuannya ya kalian semua penghuni fandom Daiya no A! Dan salam kenal! \o/

Support dalam bentuk apapun; review, fav, follow, kritik, share, sangat diapresiasi. See you on next fic time!


End file.
